


离别礼物

by kelly0418



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418
Summary: Mark送喝醉了的Sebastian回房间





	离别礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 前阵子睡不着，脑内小剧场播放了两个段子，这是其中之一。结尾改了好几次，原来想的结局好像无法成立，就改成这样了 :D

“你确定你可以搞定他吗？”Christian按住电梯开门键问道。

Mark低下头，瞥了一眼肩膀上的金色脑袋。“嗯，没问题。”Mark点点头。

Christian眉头紧锁，目光投向了半张着嘴呼呼大睡的Sebastian，嘴角上挂着亮晶晶的不明液体。

“嘿Mark，小心你的……算了……”他像赶苍蝇一般在空中挥了挥手，“明天早班飞机，别忘了给他定好闹钟。”随着电梯门徐徐关闭，他大喊，“最好每五分钟一个！”

 

电梯继续安静地缓慢上升，然而好景不长，Mark扶着Sebastian刚踏出电梯，后者突然放声高歌，仿佛有人不小心按到了播放键。当然，如果Sebastian真的是台播放器，Mark希望每个按钮都是静音键。

 

“Eifersucht！Eifersucht！Eifersucht！”Mark赶紧伸手捂住他的嘴，掌心沾上了湿漉漉的口水。Mark贴着他的耳朵低声而有力地说道：“快闭嘴，你这小混蛋。“他放下手，草草地在Sebastian胸前抹了一下，”呃……真他妈恶心。”Sebastian扬起手臂，开始有节奏地用力拍打起墙壁，一路走一路拍。Mark掐住他的腰，死命把他往走廊中间拽。

 

Mark迅速从Sebastian口袋里掏出门卡，打开了房门。乱糟糟的屋子令他止不住地摇头。他拖着Sebastian走到床边，后者被一把甩到了柔软的床垫上。Sebastian双眼紧闭，似乎又睡着了。Mark把手往床单上蹭了蹭，然后插着腰长长舒了一口气。

没过多久，枕头上传来一阵哼鸣声，Sebastian的脑袋不安地转来转去，眼睛依然死死闭着。Mark噘起嘴看着他挣扎了一会，接着他拿起床头柜上的手机，另一只手则拎着Sebastian的大拇指往Home键上按。

 

突然，Sebastian抓住了他的手指。

 

“别走。”他含糊不清地说着梦话。眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴皱成了一团。

Mark注视着Sebastian的手，轻蔑地哼了一声。“想吐的话，垃圾桶就在床边。”然而床边什么都没有，只有Mark刚刚从Sebastian脚上拔下来的鞋子。

“不，”房间的灯光让Sebastian眯起眼睛，“我是说下赛季。留下吧。求求你。为了我。”

Mark用力抽回手，像是被烫到了一般，“你算什么。我不是因为你才离开的，更不会因为你留下。”Sebastian的手机在他掌心越攥越紧。

Sebastian坐起身，低垂的睫毛在眼睑投下一道阴影，微微颤抖。“给我留下点什么吧。”抬起头的时候，他的眼眶通红。“什么都好。只要能让我永远记住你。”

 

*

 

“叮叮叮——叮叮叮——叮叮叮——”

被窝里伸出了一只手，经过一番摸索后，Sebastian终于在床头柜上摸到了手机。他按下按钮，然后把头蒙进了被子。

“叮叮叮——叮叮叮——”

15分钟那么快吗？可是我好像才刚闭上眼睛啊。Sebastian不情愿地探出脑袋，再次按下按钮。

“叮叮叮——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，”Sebastian猛地睁开眼睛，怒吼着从床上一跃而起，他抄起手机，直奔闹钟设置。屏幕上一连串的闹钟令他瞬间无比清醒，每 隔 一 分钟 的 闹 钟。

“MaaaaaaaarkWeeeeeeebberrrrr”，他仰起头大叫。

 

他费了一阵功夫才删掉了所有闹钟，连续滑动删除的动作甚至让他的手指都有些发酸。他想象着Mark趁他熟睡，在手机上不紧不慢设置闹钟的样子，Mark嘴角邪恶的笑容气得他牙痒痒。

 

Sebastian发现自己的头疼了起来，太阳穴的神经伴随着心跳不断抽动。他一边揉着太阳穴，一边扭过头躲避刺眼的阳光。这时他才发现床头柜上还躺着一张叠着整整齐齐的的纸巾。Sebastian捧着纸巾，僵硬的手指有点不听使唤，他屏住呼吸打开……

 

纸巾上潦草的字迹写着：“就当是离别礼物吧。”

 

Sebastian鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼地把纸巾揉成一团，用力往门口扔去。然而轻飘飘的纸巾只是降落在他的床边，被鞋子里溢出的呕吐物慢慢浸湿了。


End file.
